cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
1000 Ways to Die (2008 series)
1000 Ways To Die (TV Series; 2008-2012) Male Deaths *Jason 'Wee Man' Acuña (Episode 2.07 Come on Get Deathy - Ramone) *Alexander Aguila *Frank Alarcon (Episode 2.04 Putting a Happy Face on Death - Maldito) *Chris Jai Alex *Aswad Ali *Dave Amiott (Herb) *Nick Armstrong *Blake Arnold *Austin Auger *Alain Azoulay *Kevin Beaty *Jim Bentley *Austin Bowerman *Jonathan Brett *David Britz *Adam Brooks *Seth Burnham *Paolo Carascon (Episode 2.07 Come on Get Deathy - Marco) *Seth Cassell *Brandon Clayton (Episode 1.06 Death Gets Busy - Angry Ed) *Michael Coady (Peter) *Kai Cofer *Chris Connell *Robbie Corbett *Ray Cosico *Alexander Cukor *Kevin Dalton *Anthony DiRocco (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Seth) *Benjamin Dunn (Episode 1.12 I See Dead People (And They're Cracking Me Up) - Chuck) *Paul Duraso *Blake Everett *Joe Filippone (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Tripper #2) *Kevin Flood *Richard Foley *Benjamin Ford *Darius Frye *Andy Gates *Steve Gelder *Mike Ghader (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Habeeb) *John A. Graham *Robert L. Greene *Lee Grossman (Episode 1.01 Life Will Kill You - Frank Soriani) *Tom Gurnee *Iyad Hajjaj (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Abdol; Episode 5.01 Deadliest Kitsch - Havez) *Tim Halpin *Samm Hill *Edward Hong *Alex Robert Holmes *Paul Howard (Episode 1.01 Life Will Kill You - Bobby Joe) *Brent Holloway *Charles Iacuzzo *David Imani *Benjamin James *Aye Jaye *Christopher Karl Johnson *Dave Klec *Lance Kramer *Edison Layne *Dave Levine (Episode 2.02 Death Bites! - Mort) *Rob Locke *John A. Lorenz *John Luksetich *John Macey *Marek Matousek *Chase Matthews *Adam Meir *Alain Mesa *Mike McCann *Chris McLaughlin *Kevin McNamara *P. David Miller *Matt Monaco *T. Ryan Mooney (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Gomer) *Mighty Mike Murga *Michael Naishtut *Jason Nash *Chris Noel *Chris Núñez *Nick Pasqual *Cole Patrick *David Pavao (Peter) *Scott Pfaff *Brad Potts *Joey Rassool *Courtney Rice *Louis Riviere *Jaimie Roedel *Jason Rosell *Pierson Ryan (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Mason) *Surawit Sae Kang *Alex Sanborn *Ryan Sandberg *Maxie J. Santillan Jr. *Kenn Schmidt *Ron Schwartz *Kiri Stevens (Perillos) *Roger Stoneburner (Episode 2.04 Putting a Happy Face on Death - Warren) *Trevor Tevel *Alec Tomkiw *Dario Torres *Nick Troy *Dwight Turner *Sean Tweedale (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Tripper #1) *Aki Umemoto (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Kim) *Daniel Van Dyke *Carl Van Meter *Jilon VanOver *Michael Villar *Michael Vitiello *Hawk Walts *Robert Palmer Watkins *Eric Watson (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Darnell) *Michael Welch *Nathan Wellman *Steve Zaragoza *Denny Zartman Female Deaths *Erin Nicole Anderson *Elise Angell (Episode 2.09 Waking Up Dead - Marcie) *Amanda Bailey *Noelle Balfour (Episode 4.01 The One About Dumb People Dying - Valerie) *Arielle Brachfield (Episode 1.06 Death Gets Busy - Natasha) *Monica Braunger *Bayley Brunnmeier *Trisity Cameron (Episode 1.08 The Good, The Bad, and the Dead - Tracey) *Christine Chadwick *Diane Chambers *Kristina Coker *Krystal Davis *Layla Davis *Christina DeRosa *Wendy Douglas *Kyla E. Druckman *Natalia Fedner *Jules Hartley (Ashley) *Brooke Hasalton *Isolina *Alicia James *Djakarta Jacobs *Kelley Koski *Jayme Lake *Michelle Lee (Episode 2.02 Death Bites! - May) *Elina Madison *Anne McDaniels *Joanne McGrath *Kim McKean *Lunden Mihalic (Episode 1.08 The Good, The Bad, and the Dead - Kathy) *Irena Murphy (Episode 1.10 Cure for the Common Death, Part I - Sandy) *Ashley Nugent *Jennifer O'Brien *Jean Louise O'Sullivan *Allison Oliver *Natalie Osman (Episode 3.03 Stupid Is as Stupid Dies - Harriet) *Guerin Piercy *Courtney Ponce (Episode 3.04 Dead Wrongs - Pamela) *Cynthia Quiles *Khelsy Raymond *Angela Relucio *Bria Roberts *Deborah Rombaut *Caslin Rose *Anastasia Savko *Brittany Sisk *Courtney Stewart (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Anita) *Amber Strauser *Audrey Tommassini (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Connie) *Eleanor Van Hest *Rebekah Zetty Category:TV Series Category:Spike TV series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Anthology